Unas Chicas Inusuales
by SilverFireflies
Summary: A la pension llegan 2 chicas que revolucionan el lugar...de donde vienen? q poderes esconden? q haran los shamanes al respecto? R&R plz
1. La llegada a la Pension Asakura

Unas chicas inusuales  
  
~*Notas iniciales*~  
  
Misaki: Hola a todos! Primero k nada el Disclaimer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, Card Captor Sakura a las CLAMP  
  
Sakura: y nada es nuestro exceptuandonos a nosotras mismas -___-  
  
Misaki: k haces aki?  
  
Sakura:q tiene? es mi fic tb, o no?  
  
Misaki: bueno si, pero eso no viene al caso  
  
Sakura: Claro q si, eso explica pq estoi aki  
  
Len: YA CALLENSE!!!!!! DEJEN DE DECIR TANTA BASURA!!!  
  
Sakura: no tienes q gritar Len..¬¬  
  
Misaki: en todo caso...k haces TU aki?  
  
Len: k no es obvio??  
  
Sakura: no...  
  
Len: ¬¬ vengo a hacerlas callar para k empiecen luego, no creen k ya hablaron mucho??  
  
Sakura: estabamos haciendo el Disclaimer....donde esta Horo²???si tu estas aki...donde esta mi Horito?  
  
Len: esta en su lugar favorito...¬¬ la cocina.  
  
Sakura:XDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Misaki: Ya basta! Empecemos kieren??  
  
Len y Sakura: Hai..  
  
Misaki: bien...entonces aki esta el capitulo  
  
Sakura: espera...falta aclarar unas cosas...cuando conversemos normalmente, saldra entre guiones[-...-], cuando conversemos telepaticamente, saldra entre signos positivos[+...+] i pensando, entre asteriscos[*...*]  
  
Misaki: k no se les olvide! ahora empecemos..  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1: "La llegada de unas Chicas algo extrañas"  
  
A lo lejos, en alguna parte de Tokyo, se ven 2 chicas caminando. La primera era alta, delgada, con cabello pelirrojo y corto, de ojos verdes y mirada amigable pero firme. Vestia unos jeans desgastados con una cadena en ellos, una polera de tirantes negra un poleron sujeto en su cadera y zapatillas comunes y corrientes. Llevaba un bolso negro con una estrella roja cruzando su cuerpo [N/AS: imaginenselo como cuando se cruzan un bolso desde el hombro a la cadera, ne?] y de su cuello colgaba una pekeña llave.  
  
La segunda era un poco mas baja k la primera. Era delgada, de cabello largo y lacio de color rubio oscuro. Sus ojos eran celestes y tenia una mirada calida e inteligente con anteojos cubriendola (N/AM: la mirada..¬¬ para los k no entendieron)  
  
Vestia una polera sin mangas azul con una linea negra a la altura del pecho y unos jeans negros. Sobre sus hombros cargaba una mochila negra con adornos azules y tb usaba zapatillas.  
  
Ambas eran shamanes muy poderosas, y tenian de espiritus acompañantes a Eriol [Sakura] y a Shaoran (Misaki)[N/AS: Kawaiii!!!^¬^] (N/AM: estoy contigo hermana!! *¬*)  
  
- Oye Sakura...- Comenzo Misaki- cuanto mas falta para llegar a esa pension??  
  
- pues segun esta guia de Funbari...como 5 minutos- respondio Sakura - No me digas que ya te cansaste....jejeje^-^ -comento divertida  
  
- no ¬///¬ -dijo Misaki- es solo k ya estoy aburrida de tanto viaje, kiero llegar a bañarme y dormir -termino  
  
- pues no eres la unica, creeme -dijo Sakura mirandose- me gustaria un laaargo baño de tina con burbujitas *¬*-  
  
- Sakura, alejate, me estas babeando ¬¬ -dijo Misaki alejandose y dandose la vuelta- MIRA!! LA PENSION!! -dijo mientras corria hacia ella  
  
- ehhh..?QUE?! OIE! ESPERAME!!!!!!!!!!! -dijo Sakura corriendo detras de su hermana  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
- MALDITA!! que intentabas hacer dejandome atras?????- dijo Sakura jadeando despues de correr  
  
- =P lo lamento ^^Uu, es k no puedo esperar para tomar ese baño -dijo Misaki  
  
- y nosotros que? -dijeron 2 voces por detras de las chicas  
  
- y ustedes donde estaban? -pregunto Misaki  
  
- detras de ustedes...como siempre ¬¬ -dijo Shaoran  
  
- ^-^UUuuu...ups? -dijo Misaki  
  
- XDDDDDDDDDD -rio Sakura  
  
- a mi no me causa ninguna gracia -la reprendio Eriol  
  
- ¬x¬ ...a mi si XDD, solo miralos -respondio Sakura  
  
Eriol miro a la shaman con su espiritu y ahogo una risita  
  
- ves??????XDDDD -dijo Sakura- vamos.....sabes q te quieres reir... -dijo burlonamente punzandolo con su dedo indice (N/AM: como puedes punzarlo si es un espiritu?? ¬¬U)[N/AS: la fuerza del deseo?? XDDD](N/AM: -.-UU)  
  
- Sakura, deja de perder el tiempo molestando a Eriol -dijo Misaki frente al porton de la pension- ven aca, k voy a tocar  
  
- Ya voy.... - dijo Sakura- esto quedara para despues Eriol, no te libraras tan facil ¬x¬   
  
Misaki llamo a la puerta y espero. Luego de unos momentos en los cuales se escucharon ruidos extraños provenientes de la pension, se abrio la puerta y salio un chico con audifonos naranjas, cabello corto y castaño y sonrisa estupida.  
  
+ pues este si es un especimen...no?+penso Sakura  
  
+ aun no lo conoces, no prejuzgues..¬¬ +la reprendio Misaki  
  
- bueno....que desean?? jijijiji ^__^ -pregunto el chico  
  
+ ves???????? +respondio mentalmente a Misaki  
  
+ bueno... tal vez tengas un poco de razon +contesto  
  
- Konnichi wa, mi nombre es Sakura Cephiroth, y esta es mi hermana Misaki [N/AS: obviamente con el mismo apellido ¬¬] mucho gusto -presento Sakura  
  
- el gusto es mio, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura -dijo el chico  
  
- hola^-^ -dijo Misaki- buscamos alojamiento, crees k podamos kedarnos aki??  
  
- claro k si, jijiji -rio estupidamente Yoh- siempre y cuando no hagan enojar a Annita...  
  
- Annita??? -preguntaron al unisono  
  
- ya la conoceran.. -respondio  
  
- esta bien....supongo -dijo Sakura- no te preocupes, no seremos molestia en ningun caso^-^ ....cierto Misaki?? -pregunto a la mencionada pegandole un codazo  
  
+ k insinuas hermanita..? ¬¬ + - claro, claro^-^  
  
+ XDD, nada, solo piensa como somos XP +  
  
+ bueno, en eso tienes razon +   
  
- desean pasar o se quedaran ahi?? -  
  
-no, pasemos, pasemos ^^UUuu -dijo Sakura  
  
Yoh condujo a las chicas al interior de la pension pero antes de lograr cruzar la puerta de entrada esta se abrio mostrando a una chica rubia con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y expresion de ira.  
  
- Ho...hola Annita -saludo timidamente Yoh  
  
- NADA DE ANNITA!!!! -grito furiosamente la itako- TE FALTA LA MITAD DE TU ENTRENAMIENTO!!! YA TE TOMASTE TU DESCANSO! ahora...VE A CORRER LOS 50 KM. Q TE FALTAN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ...si annita... -dijo deprimidamente  
  
- ^-^UUUUUUUUUUuuuuuu - sonrieron las dos chicas- ehhh...hola?  
  
- quienes son ustedes?? ¬¬ -pregunto friamente "Annita" [N/AS: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD]  
  
- mucho gusto... +creo+ mi nombre es Misaki Cephiroth, y ella es mi hermana Sakura -ahora era el turno de Misaki para la presentacion  
  
- Cephiroth...Cephiroth...donde lo he escuchado antes?? -dijo pensativamente Anna  
  
- ^^UUuu quizas por television, ya q nuestra familia es una de las mas famosas y ricas del Japon -dijo ironicamente Sakura  
  
- Eso era! -el tono de Anna cambio drasticamente de tono frio a uno calido y agradable- mucho gusto, soy Anna Kyôyama, mi humilde pension esta a su disposicion el tiempo que deseen^-^  
  
+ tetrico...+ - gracias^^ - dijo Sakura  
  
+ eso da miedo... es una chica muy rara + (Misaki)  
  
+ ten miedo...ten mucho miedo... XDDDDDDDDDDDD +[Sakura]  
  
Despues de eso las 3 chicas entraron a la pension y se dirigieron a la sala, donde habia una pelea acerca de....comida? sobrenombres? [N/AS: supongo q ya se imaginan quienes son...]  
  
- KIEN TE DIJO K TE PODIAS COMER MI OKONOMIYAKI CABEZA DE MACETA!!!!! -grito un chico con un ¿cuerno? en la cabeza mientras apuntaba al otro chico con una lanza  
  
+ XDDDD, cabeza de maceta, XDDD, quien habla, mira ese cuerno...XDD +rio Sakura  
  
+ esto parece competencia de kien tiene el peinado mas raro... mira al otro chico +comento Misaki  
  
- DE QUE HABLAS LEN-TO! SI NO TE LO IBAS A COMER DE TODAS MANERAS!!! -se defendio ¿cabeza de maceta? usando un snowboard a modo de escudo  
  
- SILENCIO LOS 2!!! AHORA!!!!! -grito Anna deteniendo la pelea al instante- tenemos nuevas inkilinas...  
  
*que gran poder espiritual...* penso el chico con el cuerno en la cabeza  
  
+ lo sabemos, somos mui poderosas, jojojojo^.^ +penso Sakura riendose a lo Kodachi Kuno  
  
+ ellos tb parecen shamanes muy fuertes, Sakura +  
  
- Mucho gusto ^^ -saludo Sakura- soi Sakura i esta es mi hermana Misaki  
  
- Mi nombre es Len Tao -se presento el chico con el cuerno en la cabeza  
  
- Yo soy Horo-Horo -dijo "cabeza de maceta"- y ella es mi hermana Pilika -continuo, señalando a una chica de cabello celeste detras de el  
  
- Mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura -dijo timidamente la chica pelirrosada  
  
- Yo soy Manta Oyamada -se escucho desde un lugar desconocido  
  
- kien dijo eso? -pregunto Misaki  
  
- Fui yo! -dijo un DIMINUTO y CABEZON chico saliendo detras de la mesa de centro  
  
- oh, perdona a mi hermana, esq ella usa lentes, y no ve bien a todo el mundo -se disculpo Sakura  
  
+ tu tp lo viste! ¬¬** + penso molesta Misaki  
  
+ jijijiji + penso Sakura, imitando a Yoh  
  
- Descuida ya estoy acostumbrado -dijo Manta  
  
- Bien, ya que todos nos conocemos -comenzo Anna algo impaciente- Tamao, lleva a nuestras invitadas a sus habitaciones  
  
- Seran habitaciones separadas señorita Anna? -pregunto Tamao  
  
- Que no me escuchaste? *si son 2 habitaciones tendran que pagar mas ¬u¬*- dijo Anna  
  
- S..si señorita -respondio Tamao, luego se dirigio a las otras 2 chicas- siganme por favor  
  
Tamao las condujo por los pasillos....  
  
+ Escuchaste? lo unico k kiere es nuestro dinero... k chica mas avara +le dijo mentalmente Misaki  
  
+ Lo se, me di cuenta cuando salio por la puerta i cambio su tono de voz apenas supo q eramos ricas....pero no importa, lo usaremos a nuestro favor, ia veras...XD +respondio Sakura  
  
+ K piensas hacer, Sakura??+ pregunto mentalmente Misaki  
  
+ jejeje.....sore wa himitsu desu^-^[eso es un gran secreto]...no viste lo guapos que estan esos chicos? +penso Sakura con mirada pervertida  
  
+ Claro k los vi! +mirada pervertida+ En especial ese chico Len Tao *¬*... viste ese cuerpazo k tiene?? +  
  
+ pues a mi me gusto mas el de cabello azul...menos mal, si no imaginate XDD +  
  
- Aqui es su habitacion, señorita Sakura -dijo Tamao apuntando a una puerta de papel- y la que esta al frente -dijo dandose vuelta y apuntando otra puerta- es la de la señorita Misaki  
  
- muchas gracias, Tamao -dijo Sakura- pero llamame Sakura nada mas, ok?  
  
- Esta bien...Sakura -dijo Tamao  
  
- Oye Tamao en k lugar puedo tomar un baño?? -pregunto Misaki a la pelirrosada  
  
- En la puerta del fondo esta el baño, enseguida se lo preparo señorita Misaki -contesto la chica  
  
- Arigato - agradecio Misaki  
  
- Tamao...hai un solo baño en esta casa? -pregunto Sakura  
  
- Me temo que si, Sakura, lo lamento -se disculpo Tamao  
  
- oh, no te preocupes, mientras tanto io puedo dar una vuelta, desempacar i hacer mis cosas hasta q Misaki termine^^  
  
- Esta bien -dijo Tamao- ahora las dejo para que hagan sus cosas  
  
Mientras, en el piso de abajo...  
  
- Oye Anna... -empezo el chino- Esas chicas... tienen un gran poder espiritual, lo notaste?  
  
- Si, pero eso no me importa, mientras tengan dinero -respondio Anna  
  
- Como sabes que tienen dinero? -pregunto Horo-Horo  
  
- Muy facil -comenzo la itako- lo se porque su apellido es Cephiroth  
  
- Cephiroth? y eso con que se come? -pregunto el ignorante ainu  
  
- No me digas que no has escuchado nada de la prestigiosa familia Cephiroth.. -dijo Manta sorprendido de la ignorancia de su amigo  
  
- Pues.... no -contesto este  
  
- Bueno, yo te cuento -comenzo el enano- no se sabe muy bien de donde son, pero cuando llegaron a Japon, pasaron por muchos lugares y el Sr. Cephiroth se volvio rico...es mas rico q Len y yo juntos...- siguio- se caso con una mujer japonesa y tuvo dos hijas, que supongo son las chicas q ahora estan aqui, y se dice que esa familia tiene grandes poderes, no solo espirituales, sino que tb poderes magicos... -termino  
  
- En serio? mas rico que yo? el gran Len Tao?, ni en sus sueños.. -dijo el chino  
  
- Sesesese, como si fueras lo mejor del mundo -le dijo el ainu  
  
- Tu no hables Hoto-Hoto -dijo Len visiblemente molesto- que a ti no te alcanza ni para un pedazo de pan  
  
- Que dijiste niño lacteo?!?! -grito el Ainu  
  
- SILENCIO!!! -grito Anna  
  
- ehhh...interrumpo algo? -dijo Sakura entrando a la sala- esq ya ordene todas mis cosas, y como Misaki esta en el baño i estoi esperando a q termine pense q podia venir para aca, si no molesto claro  
  
- Claro que no molestas -dijo Horo- ven sientate aqui -dijo mostrandole un lugar vacio  
  
- Dime algo -intervino Len- eres una shaman cierto?  
  
- pues...si -dijo Sakura sentandose al lado de Horo-Horo- la verdad es q si soi una shaman, al igual q la mayoria de las personas aqui, no? -termino  
  
- Asi es -dijo Len- casi todos aqui somos shamanes, pero si lo notaste quiere decir que eres poderosa  
  
- no fue dificil, ya que desde el momento en el que Yoh me abrio la puerta...que, a proposito esta llegando -dijo Sakura- Yoh tiene un gran poder espiritual, se nota desde lejos  
  
- Eso es cierto -dijo Anna- es todo por los entrenamientos  
  
- no lo dudo... -dijo Sakura  
  
- Hola^-^ -saludo Yoh que llegaba despues de la maraton que dio  
  
- Hola -respondieron todos  
  
- tu hermana tb es Shaman? -pregunto Len volviendo al tema  
  
- Asi es, eia tb es una shaman al = que io -respondio  
  
- Se nota de lejos que ambas tienen un gran poder, Len -dijo Yoh uniendose al tema- me di cuenta apenas abri la puerta  
  
- Entonces podriamos ver tu espiritu acompañante? -pregunto Horo-Horo  
  
- Claro^-^ si me lo pides asi...*jejeje* -dijo Sakura- Eriol, sal para conocer a nuestros amigos  
  
- Me llamabas? -pregunto Eriol apareciendo al lado vacio de Sakura  
  
- si, Eriol, te presento a Horo-Horo, Len, Yoh y Anna -dijo, apuntando a cada uno cuando decia el nombre  
  
- Mucho gusto, soy Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnacion del Mago Li Clow -se presento Eriol  
  
- Li Clow? me suena, pero no recuerdo porque... -dijo Len  
  
- Mi familia es proveniente de China, debe ser por eso -contesto Eriol- puedo conocer a sus espiritus acompañantes?  
  
- Claro - dijo Horo-Horo- Koloro, ven aqui  
  
- Amidamaru, ven tu tb, por favor- dijo Yoh  
  
- Bason, aqui, ahora - djo Len  
  
- kukuruku -dijo el espiritu de Horo [N/AS: usen su imaginacion]  
  
- me llamaba, amo Yoh? - dijo el imponente Amidamaru  
  
- si señorito -dijo Bason  
  
- Pero que monada de espiritu! -dijo Sakura apuntando a Koloro- me pone Hanyan^^ -miro a Amidamaru- wow...que atractivo... -Amidamaru se sonroja- que espiritu tan grande, Len -dijo Sakura  
  
- si, y muy fuerte tb, jojojo -dijo Len  
  
*sesese, ia lo veremos* penso Sakura  
  
- Te gusta mi Koloro? -pregunto Horo  
  
- Si ^-^, esta monisimo! -respondio Sakura  
  
- Sakura, comportate, por favor -dijo un celoso Eriol  
  
- ay Eriol, si sabes q io te adoro, no seas celoso -le respondio Sakura  
  
- . //. --- Cara de Eriol- no me digas celoso  
  
- jijijiji -rio Yoh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Notas de las Autoras*~  
  
Sakura: i que tal? les gusto?  
  
Misaki: deja que respiren un poco, que atosigas enseguida con preguntas  
  
Len: pues me dejaron con poco protagonismo aqui, no?  
  
Sakura: pues vas a tener que esperar al siguiente capitulo, cuando Misaki aparezca y tengamos mas ideas ^-^U   
  
Misaki: oye Sakura...notaste que Pilika salio solo nombrada en el fic cuando Horo la presento, y luego nunka mas?  
  
Sakura: ._. ...en serio? ehh...ups? bueno, en el otro capi la ponemos mas, de todas maneras tengo muchas ideas para ella...jejejeje  
  
Misaki: que?  
  
Sakura: nada, nada ^^UUuu  
  
Misaki: mas te vale, bueno, aqui = sacamos algunas ideas de Clamp, como Cephiro y todo el cuento, en otros capitulos explicaremos mas a fondo nuestra historia  
  
Sakura: si...apenas se me ocurra...  
  
Misaki: ^^UUU  
  
Horo-Horo: Sakura! te estaba buscando!  
  
Sakura: a mi? -ilusionada- dime, para que?  
  
Horo-Horo: me compras algo para comer?  
  
Sakura: *que manera de arruinar todo -__-* Claro, apenas terminemos aqui -__-  
  
Horo-Horo: que bien^¬^  
  
Misaki: ^^UUUuuu  
  
Len: ¬¬** que no piensas en nada mas que comer?! vas a tener que empezar a fijarte mas en tu alrededor que en la comida!  
  
Horo: a que te refieres?!?  
  
Len: ya lo sabras... -mirando a Misaki- -//¬  
  
Misaki: o//o bueno... -volviendo a la normalidad- no se olviden de dejar MUCHOS reviews  
  
Sakura: MUCHISIMOS!!..o por lo menos 5, me conformo con 5 -_______-U  
  
Misaki: Ahora, es hora de despedirnos  
  
Sakura:digan adios chicos^^  
  
Todos: Adios  
  
Sakura: nos vemos en el otro capitulo  
  
Misaki: Y dejen reviews  
  
Sakura y Misaki: Sayounara matta ne!!! 


	2. Conociendose Mejor

Unas chicas inusuales  
  
~*Notas iniciales*~  
  
Misaki: Hola de nuevo a todos!! aki estamos de nuevo, con el segundo capitulo  
  
Sakura: espero q les guste  
  
Pilika: yo si hablo en este capitulo cierto?  
  
Misaki: eso espero..^^UU pero por lo menos apareceras XDD ....ademas en este capitulo, se mostraran un poco mejor a los personajes  
  
Shaoran: Misaki, comportate  
  
Misaki: lo siento... esk no puedo evitarlo!!  
  
Sakura: dejala, no tiene remedio  
  
Eriol: es verdad..  
  
Horo²: empecemos luego para poder comer  
  
Len: el tampoco tiene remedio..  
  
Misaki: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei y Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las chicas CLAMP  
  
Sakura: i cuando hablemos normalmente ira entre guiones [-...-], pensando, entre asteriscos [*...*] i hablando telepaticamente entre signos positivos [+...+]  
  
Misaki: Ahora el capitulo 2!!  
  
Capitulo 2: "Conociendose mejor"  
  
Mientras toda la conversacion sucedia en la sala, Misaki estaba terminando de vestirse, asi q empezo a llamar a Sakura mentalemente  
  
+ Sakura, ven a bañarte k ya desocupe el baño +llamo mentalmente Misaki a su hermana desde su habitacion  
  
+ Esta bien, ya voy +respondio Sakura  
  
- Chicos, disculpenme voy a ir a darme un baño -se disculpo Sakura  
  
- Esta bien -respondio Yoh con una de sus clasicas sonrisas  
  
- Los veo en un rato -dicho esto se levanto y subio las escaleras donde se encontro con su hermana q iba bajando ya vestida con unos jeans desgastados azules y una polera sin mangas de color negro con letras chinas, sus zapatillas e iba con el pelo suelto algo humedo por el baño  
  
- No querias demorarte un poco mas? -le dijo Sakura a Misaki cuando se cruzaron en la escalera  
  
- Lo lamento ^^UUUuu -respondio la aludida  
  
- Sesesesese... -le dijo ironicamente  
  
+ Oie, te van a cuestionar hasta la ropa que usas, te aviso desde ia +penso Sakura  
  
+ Oroo! +  
  
+ XDDDDDDDD +  
  
+ ¬¬UU ...odiosa +respondio molesta Misaki  
  
En ese momento Misaki entro en el comedor donde los chicos estaban hablando acompañados aun por sus espiritus y se sento en el espacio vacio al lado de Len(quien la miraba algo sonrojado, pero solo Horo-Horo lo noto, aunque no dijo nada) ya k Tamao habia ocupado el de Sakura  
  
- Hola^-^ -saludo Misaki mientras se sentaba y sentia como unos ojos dorados observaban cada movimiento- ellos son sus espiritus acompañantes?? -pregunto mirando con "curiosidad" a los nombrados, ya q pregunto algo para cambiar el tema y hacer q el chico chino dejara de mirarla asi  
  
- Si, el es Amidamaru -dijo Yoh señalando al samurai  
  
- El es Koloro -dijo Horo con una sonrisa señalando a su pequeño espiritu  
  
- Y este es mi grandioso y poderoso espiritu, Bason -dijo Len lleno de orgullo señalando a su espiritu  
  
- K grande...Oo, se ven muy fuertes *pero Len se ve mas lindo *//¬//* ...es cosa de ver ese cuerpazo*  
  
+ Misaki...por favor, te estoi escuchando, deja q me bañe tranquila! +respondio Sakura al pensamiento de Misaki  
  
+ ¬¬**...... te detesto +contesto Misaki  
  
- Podemos ver a tu espiritu acompañante?? -pregunto Manta  
  
- Claro -contesto Misaki- Shaoran ven un momento por favor  
  
- K sucede? -pregunto el espiritu apareciendo al lado de su shaman  
  
- Kiero k conozcas a nuestro nuevos amigos -dijo Misaki a su espiritu  
  
- Oh...esta bien -respondio Shaoran- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li y vengo de Hong Kong  
  
- Ese es el mismo apellido del espiritu de Sakura, o sea, no era ese, pero dijo q era la reencarnacion del mago Li Clow, q pasa a ser lo mismo -dijo Horo-Horo rapidamente  
  
- Oo.......como recordaste todo eso? -pregunto Yoh  
  
- K hiciste con Horo-Horo, alienigena!! -exclamo Len[N/AS: XDDDDDDDD]   
  
Shaoran tose y explica  
  
- Bueno, eso es porque soy su descendiente -dijo  
  
- Ohhh -exclamo Yoh   
  
- Bueno, pero Hoto, todavia no respondes como recordaste todo eso -volvio al tema Len, picaramente  
  
- Bueno, yo...este...ehh... -dijo poniendose nervioso y muy rojo- TENGO HAMBRE!! voy a la cocina por algo de comer -diciendo esto, se levanto y se fue rapidamente [N/AS: aceptemoslo...salio corriendo como un cobarde XDDDDD](N/AM: se fijaron k ni sikiera se enojo con Len por haberle dicho Hoto?? XDD)  
  
- Mmmmm....quien se iba a imaginar eso... -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Misaki- ojojojojojojo -rio a lo kodachi kuno(ranma y medio)  
  
- Ehhh^^UUu...Misaki...te sientes bien? -pregunto Shaoran  
  
- Eh?? si, muy bien!! ¬u¬ -hizo una pausa- exelente.... -dijo mas bajo como pensando algo  
  
- Me das miedo.... -dijo Shaoran alejandose un poco de su Shaman  
  
- A donde fue Manta?? -pregunto Misaki cambiando de tema antes de enojarse con su espiritu  
  
- Pues se tiene q haber ido a una de sus tantas clases, no? -dijo Len aburrido- en todo caso no me importa, lo q quiero es q apenas Sakura termine su baño, ustedes 2 tengan una pelea conmigo y con alguno mas de los q estamos aqui, quien se atreve?  
  
- YO! -se apresuro a decir Horo-Horo, q volvia de la cocina con varias golosinas en las manos  
  
- ^-^UUUuuu....pues la verdad esk no estoy segura, kiza ustedes todavia son demasiado debiles -dijo Misaki  
  
- Nosotros???? DEBILES?!?!?! -gritaton ambos chicos visiblemente enojados  
  
- ^^UUU...ehh...lo lamento? + Sakura, kieren pelear con nosotras...k hago? digo k si? +  
  
+ Depende...contra quienes? +respondio Sakura que ya estaba saliendo de su habitacion vestida con una polera blanca de tirantes con una estrella roja en el medio, pantalones capri[N/AS: ia saben, pescadores, pantalones 3/4, esos hasta la mitad de los gemelos, ia saben, no?]negros con un cinturon de cuero negro con unos agujeros de metal[N/AS:tipicos de los darks..], con sus zapatillas y unos aros de plata con forma de estrellas y la cadena con forma de llave colgando tb  
  
+ Pues contra Len y Horo-Horo +  
  
+ Esperame, voi para aia, esto es interesante... +  
  
+ Esta bien, apresurate +termino Misaki, mientras q Len le gritaba q como se atrevia a decirle q era debil, que q se habia imaginado y todo eso- ehhh...Len?  
  
- QUE? -respondio este  
  
- Primero:no me grites!, segundo:aki viene Sakura y les responderemos -termino Misaki molesta  
  
Sakura venia entrando justo cuando Anna, q habia estado callada toda la conversacion, dijo  
  
- Pues yo quiero ser juez del encuentro si esq este se lleva a cabo  
  
- Esta bien, puedes serlo -respondio Sakura tomando asiento y sintiendo la mirada de Horo-Horo en ella- porque yo acepto el reto, no se si Misaki tb lo haga -termino tratando de permanecer tranquila  
  
- Puedes contar con eso! -acepto Misaki  
  
- Entonces q se enfrenten al atardecer, para q tengan tiempo de entrenar, jijijiji -dijo Yoh riendose  
  
- Hecho! -dijeron los 4 q se enfrentarian  
  
Unas horas despues, se ve a Len entrenando muy "animadamente", para no decir q estaba "obsesionado" [N/AS: XDDDDDDDDD], y a Pilika entrenando a Horo-Horo haciendolo correr, levantar pesas y hacer abdominales (N/AM: parece k a Pilika le hace mal juntarse con Anna)  
  
Mientras, las chicas estaban en la sala, comiendo y viendo television con Anna  
  
- Tu crees k se confiaran mucho si ven k no entrenamos?? -pregunto Misaki a su hermana sin quitar la vista de la pantalla  
  
- Mmmmm...pues seguramente "cuernin" lo haga, viendo como es, pensara q nos tiene en la bolsa -respondio Sakura tb viendo la television  
  
- Pues, de todas formas, si se confian, mejor para nosotras -termino Misaki  
  
- Preparense -dijo Anna- se acerca la hora del combate  
  
- Sisisi, ia vamos, espera a q se acabe la novela, XD -dijo Sakura cominedo una galleta  
  
- Que ustedes no se toman nada en serio? ¬¬* -pregunto Anna molesta  
  
- Pues claro, pero esq lo hemos meditado bien, i estos chicos son fuertes, pero nosotras lo somos aun mas -respondio Sakura  
  
- Estas diciendo q Yoh es debil?!?! -dijo Anna  
  
- Pues no...estamos hablando de Len y Horo-Horo -dijo Misaki tomando un trago de su te  
  
- Mas les vale....¬¬**** -dijo recelosamente  
  
- Bueno, dejemos de tanta platica i vamos de una vez a terminar con esto -dijo Sakura levantandose y dirigiendose al patio  
  
- Hey! esperame! -dijo Misaki mientras terminaba su te y se comia unas galletas rapidamente, corriendo detras de su hermana  
  
Anna las vio irse, y se pregunto  
  
- Seran todas la personas ricas tan raras? -mientras tomaba el camino hacia el patio  
  
~* Notas de las Autoras*~  
  
Sakura: q tal!! les ha gustado el nuevo capitulo??  
  
Len: Sonrojado?!?!? cual de ustedes 2 escribio eso?!?  
  
Sakura: ^-^UUUuu...pues... veras...fue Misaki! si, eia fue quien lo hizo!!   
  
Len: ah si?!?  
  
Misaki viene entrando justo en ese momento...  
  
Misaki: hola, ya estan en las notas para responer los reviews?  
  
Len: -mira a Misaki y no le sale palabra alguna-  
  
Sakura pasa su mano frente a los ojos del chico sin obtener respuesta  
  
Misaki: y a este q le pasa?  
  
Sakura: nada...nada^^UU dejalo ser...mejor veamos los reviews...por supuesto, si quieren q algun personaje lea su review solo digannoslo y nosotras haremos q se los lea^-^  
  
Horo-Horo: Sakurita...dejame leer un review? pooorfis, pooorfis -hace pucheros-  
  
Sakura: esta bien, esta bien, pero no me hagas pucheros q sabes q no puedo negarme .  
  
Horo²: Graaaaacias^^ -se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla -  
  
Sakura: ^//////////////////////^   
  
Misaki: Kawaii....^O^  
  
Sakura: *ejem*, sesese, mejor empecemos luego con los reviews...  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
Sakura: nuestro primer review es de Expectra!! ^O^ muchisimas gracias por tu comentario!! nos sentimos muy especiales al recibirlo!!  
  
Misaki: La verdad es k siempre peleo con Shaoran, pero lo quiero =, jijijiji  
  
Horo²: ehh... NO SOPORTO ESA RISA UN MINUTO MAS!!!!!  
  
Yoh: jijijijijijiji  
  
Sakura: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Horo²: voy a hacer como q no escuche....._ Sakurita...y mi review??  
  
Sakura: si...ten, lee este  
  
Horo²: si!! este es de Maria Isabel, muchisimas gracias por tu opinion, es importante para nosotros^^ .....lo hice bien?  
  
Sakura: si *como todo lo demas...^¬^*  
  
Misaki: ah! muchas gracias por leer la historia, se k es una molestia, pero ojala te halla gustado.....El siguiente es de Anna la Sacerdotisa, pide mucho AnnaxYoh -mira a Yoh y a Anna- no eres la unica, XDD  
  
Anna: QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?!?  
  
Misaki: yo??? de verdad me crees capaz de insinuar algo en contra tuya??? -cara inocente-  
  
Anna: si ¬¬***  
  
Yoh: jijijijijiji  
  
Sakura: ^^''' bueno, de YohxAnna vamos a tratar de poner algo mas, aunque en este momento no se da mucho para desarroiarlo, quiza en el siguiente capitulo aparezca una escena de eios ;)...emm...quiza tu quieras leer este, es de una "amiguita" tuia...  
  
Misaki: pasamelo -le quita el papel- ....amiguita?!? ¬¬**  
  
Sakura: XDDD, ia veras pq lo puse...  
  
Misaki: sera...bueno, en to2 caso, gracias x tu review inu-chan! k bueno k te hayas reido con el fic, aunque no entiendo porque pusiste en "bueno, en la mayoria de las partes..¬¬" no veo la razon de ser de esos ojos, a ver si luego me lo explicas, ne?  
  
Sakura: i compañia?? ¬¬** [por eso va lo de "amiguita"] bueno, io escribo sin las y pq no me gustan, osea, en el fic = las uso pa lo q no es texto mio [osea, lo q io no digo], pero no me gustan como se ven en la pantaia i tp pongo las ll, a no ser q sea mui necesario...ojala q te haia quedado claro, "chica explicativa", XDD  
  
Misaki: bueno, nuestro ultimo review [cumplimos la meta! 5 reviews! ^O^] es de Rini-chan, muchisimas gracias por todas las felicitaciones ^^UU  
  
Sakura: q bueno q te haias reido, esa era la idea, q lo disfrutaran...i la verdad, queriamos q fuera mas largo, pero teniamos q contar solo hasta ahi en este capitulo, mas adelante seran mas largos, pq tenemos mas ideas para el fic  
  
Misaki: la verdad..son muchas ideas -__-U por eso nos demoramos en escribirlo, pero el proximo sera mejor aun!  
  
Sakura: = grax por notar las explicaciones ^-^ alguien noto q me tome la molestia de poner q era cada cosa!^O^ aunq tp queriamos q te confundieras  
  
Misaki: y no te preocupes, seguramente si tienes buenas ideas, si se te ocurre algo para el fic, dinos tus ideas, seran de gran ayuda^^  
  
Sakura: eso va para TODOS los q leen este fic, si se les ocurre algo bueno o simplemente...cualquier cosa^^U digannos, nosotras tomamos en cuenta todas las opiniones i si no usamos algunas en algun momento, seran usadas en otro, no se preocupen^^  
  
Horo²: tengo hambre...cuanto falta?  
  
Misaki: q no piensas en nada mas?  
  
Sakura: no te preocupes, ia terminamos^-^  
  
Horo²: q bien! vamos a comer!  
  
Misaki: sesese...  
  
Pilika: Hey! y yo q? tp hable nada en este capitulo!!  
  
Sakura y Misaki: ^^UUUUUuuuu.....en el q sigue si vas a hablar, lo prometemos!!^^U  
  
Pilika: mas les vale, o las demandare!  
  
Sakura: no se puede, esta el Disclaimer, XDDDD  
  
Pilika: ¬¬********.........las odio  
  
Misaki: tb te queremos!, bueno, es hora de irse, digan adios chicos!  
  
Todos: Adios!  
  
Sakura: esto ia parece sacado de Barney o los Teletubies -escalofrios- .  
  
Misaki: ^^UU ...oye..q hacemos con Len?? -apunta a Len quien todavia no se mueve-  
  
Sakura: ^^UU...cierto, se me olvidaba =P...ehh.. -piensa un poco- ia se! -saca su llave - Liberate![ia saben, aqui toda la cuatica con buenos efectos especiales]..Flote! -Len se eleva del piso y Sakura se lo lleva hacia la pension  
  
Misaki: ^-^UU...que le habra pasado??...bueno, ahora si  
  
Sakura y Misaki: Sayounara Matta Ne!! 


End file.
